User talk:NanaChaloma
Welcome Hi, welcome to Disney Fairies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Prilla page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) MINISTER OF SPRING HELP ME WITH THE WEB SITE OF MINISTERS THAT I AM CREATING. Changing titles Hello, NanaChaloma. While I was going through some of the wiki pages, I realized that some of them don't have the best titles. I am assuming you're the mod in control here so I was wondering if you had the power to change said titles. The worst one I've seen so far is 'Music videos.' as a title when, in theory, it should be 'Music Videos'. Just a concern;if it doesn't seem too important, ignore this message. Thanks, bye c: Toadstar 04:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) - Ah, okay. Toadstar 04:06, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Possible format or something? So, on the other wikis I'm active on, and many others I've seen, they do format-type things(see the charcat template from the Warriors Wiki) for information instead of typing out information about the character. My ideas for the sections include talents, gender, possibly hair or eye color, book appearances, and name. Anything else colud be added. For the image, someone might be able to find an 'official' image that could be used. There could also be a format for Clumsies, other creatures, or voice actors/authors/people that work with the Disney Fairies franchise. Doing this would give things a sharper look, organise them, and be easier to add a template than to type everything out. (it's Toadstar, but for some reason my signature won't show up :o ) Hello Hi~ I've been editing this wiki for a while and I was just wondering if you could make me an admin. I've added almost 300 pages and added infoboxes to most of the pages, I would greatly appreciate it. If not could you deal with a few trolls that have been bugging me. Samanthafan09 07:20, January 3, 2012 (UTC)Samanthafan09 I understand Jake and the Never Land Pirates ''but Tinker Bell does appear in ''Return to Never Land, ''why wouldn't that count? Samanthafan09 22:27, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I won't editing as much from now on then, I'll keep reading the books and adding info when I can. I'm going to be busy for a while. Samanthafan09 05:06, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay...I'll work on that. But I'm really busy with school right now, and this has been the first chance I've had to even respond to your message. Samanthafan09 02:04, February 5, 2012 (UTC) New Wikia Hub Hi! I'm Dent, a Pirates Online Wiki Admin, and I just wanted to let you know that there's a new Wikia Hub for Disney Virtual Worlds. Feel free to modify the description and icon for your Wiki in the Hub, or even add a footer to your Wiki if you want. Everyone at the POTCO Wiki hope your Wiki continues to thrive and excel. --''Dent--Talk 13:42, May 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S. In addition to letting you know about the Hub, I have a wiki logo for you, if you wanna use it. Also, I'd be more than happy to adjust it's size to fit on the Navigation Bar Header, as well as adding a special navigation bar background similar to the one on my wiki. Here's the logo: If you need anything else to get your wiki started appearance-wise, just ask. : ) --''Dent--Talk'' 14:01, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey nana , i was wondering if you could put a logo for our wiki .... It would be great if we have a logo thanks ! :) Almiralovestwilight 02:49, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Almiralovestwilight Nana please Improve our wiki . ,... i want to improve it but i can`t . please do something about it . Thanks Almiralovestwilight (talk) 06:28, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Almiralovestwilight One of the other admins, called Isabella and Lego Likes keeps taking down my plot on the Secret of the Wings page. He wont tell me why and he protected the page after taking down my plot for the zillionth time. And it was the real plot direct from the Walt Disney Animation Studios website! He didnt even have a plot on there! So can you, i dont know talk to him? Get him to let me post the ACTUAL plot and leave it there??? Thanks! Utahgirl123 (talk) 18:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC)Utahgirl123 Page Deletion I would recommend you to delete the following pages : *Secret Of The Wings *Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings For the following reason : *Because the page has unacceptable words *Because the page is a duplicate from another page. The real title for Tinker Bell's fifth movie is "Secret of the Wings". There are no "Tinker Bell" at the starting of it. I already checked at the official website.Anne (talk to me) 12:38, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I don't know if you're active but I'm getting a bit irritated at a person who is vandalizing this wiki. Victoriapixiehollow I believe is her name, she is also vandalizing my page. ~AshleyPrettyglimmer~ 23:46, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Ban Victoriapixiehollow now!!!! IAaronStoneI (talk) 22:51, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi. If possible, please ban VictoriaPixieHollow, she is causing destructive behavior to the wiki AND to my page. I have seen her bully others' pages too, I forgive her, but it's best that we prevent any future vandalizing issues and ban her permissions to edit the wiki and our pages. Thank you. Hi! I wud like to ask. Wud u mind to merge this wiki with another wiki. So, that it cud be xpanded and upgraded like here. If u agree, I'll link u to the web. Plus, all the admins here will remain. 04:22, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello! My name is Annie and I really want to help this wiki. As an active member on Winx Club Wiki, I know many tips. I think we should all some awards such as *Welcome to Pixie Hollow! -For joing the wiki *What's your talent? -For making 1 edit *Hello! My name is...-For editing your user page *Making Friends-Writing a message on someone's talkpage *Lift your wings-For making 25 edits on articles *Fly to your heart-For making 250 edits on articles I also think we need to add more tabs at the top. We should add a media tab and characters tab. 01:40, November 23, 2013 (UTC) 'Vandal Ferdy' Please block the User Ferdy.didiyy, Tinkerbell.fa, 611210 and Ferdy1156 its all the same Guy. He spams the Article Tinker Bell. (I always remove the spam) And Please delete this Pictures: Ferdy.jpg Ferdy222.jpg Fffffffffffffffffff.jpg Fffffffffffff.jpg De.jpg Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv.jpg Vvvc.jpg Vcf.jpg Ferdy.jpg Ferd.jpg Ferdy222.jpg Ferdy7777777777777777777.jpg --Salsamon 22:19, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Admin rights Can you giv me the Admin right for this Wiki? I see you are not many aktiv. I could for a short time the wiki take over until they again have time to take it yourself. I am already Admin in two Wikis (see in my Profile) --Salsamon 22:19, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Userpage war Happened across some hostility between 2 users: *Feb 2 IP alters PW *10min later VPH edits PW (removes picture) *Feb 4 PW edits VPH (replaces default with message) Wondering if you could resolve? +Y 07:43, November 29, 2013 (UTC) DisneyFan01 are a vandal The User User:DisneyFan01 create nonsence Sides and insulted me on my Page. The Noncense Sides *Aveneet *Moth *Glow *Tulip *Linden Thank you --Salsamon 15:05, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Helping Out Hey there! There's a lot of great content on this wikia, and I was wondering if you'd mind me spiffing things up a bit on the main page? I was thinking about a new skin and wordmark, and maybe reorganizing things a bit so the latest stuff is highlighted, like "The Pirate Fairy." Let me know if you have issues or preferences for how things are done, thanks! Grace (profile)•(talk) 22:41, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Uniting the Disney Fairies community Hey, NanaChaloma. I've been reaching out to several members of this community, so I hope you don't mind that I've dropped by unannounced. I'm a member of Wikia's Staff, and I've been asked to do a little stylistic work on Wikia's Disney Fairies wiki in preparation for the upcoming DFairies movie! Thing is, though, there are several wikis claiming to be our "Disney Fairies Wiki". I'll admit this is my first time to the Tinkerbell patch, so I don't really understand why we have so many different wikis on the subject. Do you have any idea why there are several wikis on this topic? Do you think it would be possible to merge them? Or do you think that certain users have problems with certain wikis? Anything you could do to help me figure out how to bring the DFairies community together would be a real bonus. If you have no idea why things are the way they are, it's totally cool to say so. Or if you think I'd be better off talking to some other, I'd love to be pointed in their direction. Thanks for all the hard work you've done around here! — CzechOut 17:17, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ¡Hola! Heya :) It's really great to see you editing a bit more on the wiki. I hope you don't mind that I made some rather extensive modifications to the wiki's design, but we needed to get them done before The Pirate Fairy launched on the first of April. I hope you like the way the wiki looks now! If there's anything I can do to help make the wiki more fun, please gimme a shout! If I can give you one little tip for building the community — consider appointing another bureaucrat, especially if you know that you're going to be absent for a while. That way, there will always be someone around who can fully administer the wiki. And that can be important in taking some of the pressure off of you. You won't always have to be here if someone wants to, for example, add or correct something in the wiki navigation. We tend to find that having a couple of bureaucrats and an admin or two is something that almost always leads to rapid wiki growth. — CzechOut 01:55, March 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, but that's not how I work here. You probably do not know all my done here, and so is finding that I'm more of a beginner. I'm from Brazil, I write through Google Translator. Sorry, but an error is happening here, go complain to Google Translator. Fanpixiehollow (talk) 14:53, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Is this the new pixie hollow i MISS THE OLD PIXIE HOLLOW PLEASE tell me a way how to get on the new pixie hollow thank you Hello, okay? I think you should rename the page "Pixie dust alchemy" is spelled wrong, and would you rename this: "Pixie Dust Alchemy". Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you already. Fanpixiehollow (talk) 00:36, March 31, 2014 (UTC) But is rather a title. Please put in uppercase. Thank you again. Fanpixiehollow (talk) 17:24, March 31, 2014 (UTC) You have to know what means editing and detonate. I'm sorry if you do not know. ~You have to know what means editing and detonate. I'm sorry if you do not know. Oh, and sorry to be adding pictures of ''Peter Pan ''etc. Fanpixiehollow (talk) 22:00, April 3, 2014 (UTC)